Time
by dubstepper3000
Summary: This is a romance with danger and testing the relationships between the characters. the parings will be NaruXMai AyakoXBou-san and MasakoXJohn this will be a long story so please go with me on this. this is my first fanfic ever but I hope you like it. please tell me is I misspell something spelling and me do not mix. I do not own ghost hunt
1. Chapter 1

**A/N **okay so this is my first fanfiction story ever so please be nice and constructive criticism is always welcome. please R.R

Time

Chapter 1

Mai's pov

Hi, I'm Mai Taniyama. Four months ago my boss/love Oliver Davis/ Naru left to England, but he came back last week claiming that Japan has more paranormal activity. The day he left was the day he broke my hart with the question 'me or Gene'. It's not that I don't know the answer because I love Naru with all my hart it's that the question shocked me and I stripped Gene of his name and all you have after you die is your name and your memories and I can't apologize for that and I hate myself for it. When Naru came back he reopened Shabouya Psychic Research or S.P.R. that's what us insiders call it. I didn't like the job I got after Naru left so I came back to S.P.R. Today we get our first client, her name is Aimi Goto. Her husbands' name is Haru Goto. They are coming at 2:30 pm. Right now I'm sitting in the office bored as usual. The next thing I know my eye lids are getting heavy, but before I could slip into darkness I herd "Mai tea" coming from the great narcissist door. I shot up muttering a little to loud "tea-addict narcissist jerk".

Naru's pov

I was working and looked at the clock and it's 2:00 pm and I'm starting to lose focus and I'm getting a headache. I pinch the brig of my nose thinking that I need Mai to make me some tea so I can get a rise out of her and watch her face go more shades of red then I think even exist. I love getting Mai to get mad she is so cute when she is mad and she is beautiful when she gets embarrassed. Then my thoughts took a turn for the worst. I look at the clock on the right bottom corner of the computer screen. As I look at the time my eyes widen. The clock reads 2:25. I shook my head I can't believe I spent twenty minutes thinking about Mai. The next thing I know I'm call for Mai to get tea. A little while later Mai comes in with my tea. I had to repress a smile. After she left the tea on my desk she stood there waiting for me to say "thank you" like always. I looked up from my work to say "do you need something?" She sighed and said "for a genius you sure are a big jerk!" her voice getting louder and louder as she spoke.

-time-skippy-to five minutes later-

Mai's pov

As I was going to sit back down I herd the bell on the door ring signaling the we have a client. As I walk up to the door to greet the client I say "welcome to S.P.R. I'm Mai Taniyama do you have an appointment?"

**A/N** good?...bad?... makes you want to dance? please let me know and I will try to update once a week. thanks for reading you awesome people

outs

Dubstepper3000


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N **

Hey dear readers I know I said I would update once a week but I had this and patience is not my virtue. well to the story please R/R it helps me not suck ya know

Time

Chapter 2

Mai's pov

"Welcome to S.P.R I'm Mai Taniyama do you have an appointment?"

I said as I walked over to the client. "Um yes my name is Aimi Goto. Is this Shabouya Psychic Research?" Aimi said with a little skepticism in her voice. I led her to the sitting room wondering how people miss the big sign outside. Once she sat down I said "yes. I will go get my boss. Would you like some tea?" "I would love some tea Taniyama-san your so sweet." She replied with a soft smile witch I returned happy the she was nice. "You can call me Mai" I said as I walked to Narus' door. "Okay but you have to call me Aimi then." she said with a glint of excitement in her eyes. I knocked on Narus' door saying "Naru we have a client." then I knocked on Lins' door and said "Lin client." Lin is Narus' assistant like me but he is also an onmyoji. I walked to the kitchen to prepare the tea thinking about what this case was going to be like. I walked in to the sitting room and gave Aimi and Naru there tea as I sat down. "what have you been experiencing." I hear Naru on my right as Aimi sat across from us on the black love-seat. "Um well we hear banging on the walls and the kitchen will catch fire when nothing is wrong. I had an inspector look at the hole house, and yesterday my son Aoi Goto went missing." she finished crying into her hands as I comforted her. Naru said "we will take your case. Leave you contact information with my assistant." As Naru went back to his cave I mean offices Aimi gave me her information. As we walked to the door I said "we need tree rooms, one room for base, two for sleeping." I waved to her and smiled as she drove off. I went back to my desk and started to think and how I need a tutor in English with the way I'm doing now. Someone cleared there throat. I jumped and put my hands over my chest trying to control my heart. I turned around to see my favorite narcissist Naru. "Naru you scared me. You need a bell or something." I said finally calming down. He just looked at me with the usual stoic mask. A sweat dropped from my head. He walked to the black love-seat in the sitting room gesturing for me to follow and I did. After we sat down he looked at me expectedly. "Naru I don't know what your thinking so what do you want." I spat feeling frustrated that he expects me to know something I can never know. "Well if you had any brain cells left you would know though I don't think you had any to begin with." Naru said with a smirk plastered on his face. I can feel the vane on my forehead about to pop. "Well if you weren't such a narcissist jerk then I wouldn't have to read your mind." I shouted feeling like I want to punch him in the face. "I got a call from your English teacher, and she said your not doing so good and if you want to keep working here you have to find a tutor, or quit your job." he stated with his mask slipping in the slightest showing the worry flash in his eyes.

Narus' pov

"I got a call from your English teacher, she said your not doing so good and if you want to keep working here you have to find a tutor, or quit your job." I said trying to keep my stoic mask on. She froze and sat back down after a moment. "Who will tutor me?" She said with an obvious feeling of worry on her face. The sight made my hart clench. Before I new what I was saying I offered to help her, witch shocked the both of us. We sat there for what seemed like hours trying to process what just happened. I was the first to come back to earth. "Mai I will not say it again so if you want me to help say it because unlike some people I have work to do." I said getting my mask back in place. She blinked and said "okay Naru I would love it if you would help me." After she said that I walked back to my office. As I was closing the door to my office I called "Mai tea." After Mai slammed the door to my office I saw some dust from the drywall float down to the floor thinking about how the door is going to come off it's hinges one day.

-time-skippy-to-tomorrow-morning-

Mais' pov

Mais' dream word.

I was walking in the familiar darkness of the Astral Plane with the small glow of light coming from the foxfires that dance around the plane. As I was walking around waiting for a spirit to show me there past, I flinched thinking about the case when I died. I stopped because I saw a person standing in front of me. His back was turned to me, but I can swear her looks just like Naru. As he turns his face to me he smiles. "Oh….my god…." I mutter under my breath.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

ok ok I know it has yet to be a week but I was doing this when I was "doing" homework and I found a good stopping place. This has NOT been bataed cuz I don't have one so if there are misspelling then let me know and I will try to fix it thanks to all read review and that stuff like the four people that did that your awesome

Time

Cappy 3

Mai's POV

"Oh…my god…" I mutter under my breath. I ran over to Gene and gave him a hug that can give Bou-san a run for his money. I am shocked because I had thought Gene moved on. "Mai it's grate to see you agene." Gene said letting go of me. Before he fully releases me I start to hit him lightly. "Ouch Mai, why are you hitting me." He asked with a late grunt of pane. I smile at the fact I hurt him. "Cause you should move on dummy." I say with a grin secretly happy he didn't leave me here alone. "Do you and that idiot scientist have kids that my mother can spoil yet, or do I have to step in to get things going." Gene asks with glint in his eyes that looks a lot like Yasu when he is planning something. I shiver thinking about the last time Yasu planned something. Gene waved his hand in front of my face waking my from my thoughts. I blushed bright red. Gene started to laugh. All the sudden he stopped. "Mai we have to train you, because your powers have grown and will grow more." Gene said, he had a serous expiration of his face. "Umm… ok should I tell Naru?" I inquired. "No no I will tell him, you can tell him I'm here." Gene said looking like he might fall over. After that we sat down and started to catch up, and just talk. After some time had past I stood up. "Well I should go, I'm going to be late." I say and wave as Gene pushed me back. The last thing I see before I wake to the sound of my clock screaming at me to go to work is Genes smiling face.

Beep…Beep…Beep I hear as I try to wake. Beep…Beep…Beep the clock fell from the nightstand right onto my face. I shot up and let out a loud "EEEKK!" as I did so. I slammed the clock back on the nightstand grumbling about clocks. I had an oversize t-shirt and little shorts. My hair is a mess and looks like a bee hive. I got ready in 15 mins and I have to say that's the fastest I have ever got ready. By the time I looked at the clock it was 7:00am "Oh I'm going to be late." I said running out of the apartment. I ran to school so fast that I tripped tree or four times on my way.

-Time—skippy-to 4:00pm

Still Mais POV

I opened the door to S.P.R. as quietly as I cud. Tip toeing over to my desk and setting my stuff down hoping that Naru will "Mai your late, tea" I hear the narcissist said/shout from his office. I huff in resignation and walk off to make tea before we leave for the case.

-In the car-

Mais POV

Naru, Lin and myself are in the van with the equipment and the others are in Bou-sans' car. It has been about an hour and we have two more to go. The Gotos' live outside of Tokyo. Lucky me I'm sitting next to Naru. I poke his cheek and say "Nnnnaaarrruuu" He just sits there reading like reading will save the world, when reading might just kill me cause I am so board. I poke Narus' cheek tree more times for fun. "Naaaaarrrrrrrruuuuuuuuuu" I say a bit louder then before. "Yes Mai, what is it?" He replies knowing the answer to his not asked more of sated his words. "I am sooooo board." I say knowing I am going to get him mad or at lest irritated. "Read the case file" Naru offers know she is not going to read to save her live. "Ok I will" I say with confidence in my voice. I am going read the case file and prove to Naru that I can and will. That statement coat Naru and Lin who was licensing to the teenagers conversation off guard. After the shock had past Naru went back to reading his little black book and Lin kept driving thinking about when the two teens are going to get together and if he was going to win the bet with Bou-san, Ayako, John, Yasu and Madoka.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

Hello people so sorry I'm late I think and I haven't fixed chapter 3. Life gets in the way of the important things sometimes. Thank you so much to all you people. here is chapter 4

Time

Chapter 4

Naru P.O.V.

A little bit after Mai started to read she fell asleep. Mai is so cute when she sleeps. I have been looking at her a lot more. I can stand Mai a lot more. I actually want her around me. After she leaves work I feel so alone. I knew I liked her before I left but she loves Gene. I am NOT in love with her. I just acknowledge her more now. I don't know what I feel around Mai. Maybe I should talk to Lin about it. "Noll you have been staring at Mai for a long time now. Are you okay?" Lin enquires with amusement in his voice. I snap my head to him. Lin just lowly chuckles and continues to drive. I roll my eyes and start reading the case file for the tenth time.

Time-skippy to at the Goto manor-

Mai P.O.V.

Mai dream space

I was walking around the plane when suddenly I was in a the body of a girl. She looks to be in her late twenties. She has light brown hair that went about to her shoulder blades. I noted that my hair was about that long too. She had joyful green eyes. she was looking into a shard of a broken mirror. she was wearing a long white nightgown. I hear some call out "Anne come down. Now!" I jumped to see Naru shaking me rather roughly. "Mai we are here." I hear him say coldly. "Ok….OK" I reply frustrated that he woke me before I could get info about the ghost. I hop out of the van and stretch. I look at the house. I looks big and the pant on the outside is sun stained pink. All the windows all have white shutters that look new. There are three floors. All the windows on the first floor have window boxes with yellow daisies in them. On the right of the house there was one big oak tree. The others got the equipment so I was off the hook. I jauntily walk over to the gang. Bou-san pulls me into a hug and says "Mai I haven't seen you in forever." "Bou-san I….can'…t….breath." I choke out. A chorus of "hello Mai" comes from the group. "Hey guys" I sing out. "I bet you missed me but how can you miss this old hag over here" Bou-san says gesturing to Ayako. "Who are you calling old hag" Ayako says between clenched teeth. "You old hag. Who else would I be talking about." Bou-san manages to get out before Thwack. As the two get into their usual banter a black car with tinted windows pulls into the driveway.

**A/N**

What did you think...? Thank you again for all the support. I will update soon cuz I'm excited for the next chapter.

Peace Dubstepper3000


	5. Chapter 5

p class="MsoNormal"Hey people I'm so so so sorry about not updating I have been having a hard time and I just wanted to let you guys know. Thank you all so much for reading and such. If you wanna PM me I would be more them happy to do so with you. Saddy this is just an A/N but I will try to update as soon as I can. I have to start getting ready for college and stuff like the. Oh and I'm getting a little stuck with the next chapter so if you have ideas I all ears. :) anyway.../p  
>p class="MsoNormal" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" outs dubstepper3000 p 


End file.
